Her Messed Up Past, Present, and Future
by MNAFx100
Summary: A crossover between Saiyuki, InuYasha, and Fruits Basket. Kilira was known for her kindness, but when her two half brothers are pitted against each other, what will she do?
1. 10 Years Ago, India!

MNAFx100: If I catch this claimed by anyone else... they will perish! Basically, This story will have 3 animes in it. A WORD OF CAUTION! IF YOU ARE NOT THE VOILENT TYPE, DO NOT READ THIS FANFICTION! Thank You and enjoy the story.

()- This patern that is in a full line means 1.) A flashback and 2.) The end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Saiyuki, Fruit's Basket, or InuYasha.

Chapter 1: 10 years ago, India.

" Kouryuu! Why are we wandering around like idiots? " a young Sanzo asked a very pissed of boy.

" Shut up, Kilira, were almost there. Besides, Master won't have to worry about us." Kouryuu said.

" I know that... but still... I feel that something is indeedly wrong." Kilira said

" 'Indeedly isn't a word..." Kouryuu said laughing

" SHUT UP! I know that already! It's my word." Kilira said, her face beat red.

" Besides Ki, since your leaving Kinzan Temple, I wanted to spend your last few moments with you." Kouryuu said

" Don't worry about me, with your habits, I wonder if you'll ever become a Sanzo like myself." Kilira said in worried tone.

" My habits... what about you ' Queen of Swears, Booze, and Weapons'... Besides the only reason you a Sanzo is because of your powers, which aren't even under control of fully developed yet." said Kouryuu.

" Yeah whatever. Were closer to the Temple now, so I gotta get my stuff ready." Kilira sighed.

" Indeedly." Kouryuu said. Kilira started laughing with him as they walked towards the entrance to the temple.

Sanzo suddenly woke up from his dream he had been having. Sweat was dripping down his face, as the dream replayed in his head over and over again. The promise he made before was suddenly coming into mind, " Kilira, I promise, If you don't come back, i'll go out and i'll find you."

" Shit, " he muttered. " I haven't had that dream in a long time... is it because we're so close to Gyumaoh?" Sanzo just lit a cigarette and went to join his friends in the kitchen.

Meanwhile

A long, slim figure waltzed into town. She looked very pissed off. She had short, shoulder-length golden, yellow hair and radiant, purple eyes. She looked a lot like a femalized Sanzo. The fact was, she was Kilira Sanzo. She was looking around at the many faces of the villagers, going about their usual days.

Nearby, our heroes were just waking up to find Jeep gone.

" Damn it... where th' hell did that damn thing go now?" Gojyo cursed.

" Ahahaha, calm down Gojyo, it's not as bad as it seems." Hakkai consoled, or at least, tried to.

"Hmm." Sanzo replied to all of this in such a manner. He really didn't care. He felt a weird presence near by. It wasn't like a youkai sense, but it was strong.

Back with Kilira

Kilira was tackled by the little whit dragon we know as Jeep.

" Ah! What the hell!" she said in the confusion.

"Cheep!" jeep answered happily.

" Oh! I remember you! Didn't I leave you with that Gonou guy?" she asked the little dragon. He simply nodded.

" Well, I should try to bring you back to him. After all... he is part of that little group heading for Gyumaoh." Kilira said with a smile

So she took the little dragon in her arms and searched for the familiar presence that was leading her to the group.

Please R+R! Tyty!


	2. Reacquaintance

MNAFx100: THANK GOD FOR SUGAR HIGHS!

Last Chapter:

" Oh! I remember you! Didn't I leave you with that Gonou guy?" she asked the little dragon. He simply nodded.

" Well, I should try to bring you back to him. After all... he is part of that little group heading for Gyumaoh." Kilira said with a smile

So she took the little dragon in her arms and searched for the familiar presence that was leading her to the group.

Chapter 2: Reacquaintance

She wandered for quite sometime until her sense led her to a bar. Inside, she heard beer bottles and glass being broken.

" Maybe... you should stay out here..." she said. Hakuryu (the white dragon) nodded it's head in agreement. Kilira slowly walked into the bar... to enter a nightmare.

" YAY! BEER FIGHT hiccup" Gojyo yelled. He was the only one drunk out of the four ( obviously...). Sanzo just kept swaying to miss the flying bottles while Goku and Hakkai hid behind a table. Kilira walked in and was stunned. She almost got hit, but dodged it. One bottle just grazed the top of her head and hit her glasses.

Her eyes grew dark and her hair fell in front of her face. All of the bottles stopped flying. Everyone was silent. Kilira just grinned, ran up to the guy who threw it, and slammmed the same bottle up his ... (you get the picture.)

Everyone grabbed a bottle, including Gojyo, and tried to throw it at her. Because they were drunk, they missed every time. One by one, she knocked them all out. The last one standing, was Gojyo. He tried to throw yet another bottle, but she caught it.

" Damn... you suck at throwing. Oh wait... your drunk... I thought that was your true throwing strength. Opps..." Kilira commented with a devilish grin.

" I'll...hiccup...KILL...YOU!" he stammered as he stumbled to attack her. She lifted up her fist to punch, but someone grabbed it and caught her by surprise.

Sanzo was holding her wrist tightly. " What do you think your doing?" he asked. She tried to get her wrist free from his grip, but his grip was too intense. She decided, to get loose, that she had to kick him in his weak spot.

" Let go of me..." She asked, danger in her tone.

" No. You'll end up killing him, I know you too well." He said. She smirked and kicked him in the knee cap. He flew backwards into the wall.

"You don't recognise me, do you." he asked, with coldness in his words.

" Oh, I recognise you, I just wanna knock this dude out," she said as she punched Gjyo in the face, knocking him to the ground unconcious, " before I said anything, Oh... I already did it.' Well, I found a little lost dragon on my way to meet you here." she said joyfully.

" Alright! You found Hakuryu! Now we can continue!" Goku said happily. Sanzo hit him over the head with his fan.

" God, you are too annoying for your own good." he yelled. Kilira just giggled.

" Goku, heh, I'm here to take you on a new journey. The Aspects sent me here to 1) take care of the group, 2) for geographical reasons and 3) to give you some good news and some bad news..." she explained.

" Bad news...? I knew about the first one, but what of the other 2?" Sanzo asked

" I'll explain..."

Please R+R! TYTY!


End file.
